Brother, My Brother
by Esprit du Coeur
Summary: Beginning of season 4. Dean's just got out of hell, and Sam's unaware as of yet. What happens when a kid shows up at the motel Sam is staying at, claiming that he was the son of John Winchester and their little brother? Rated to be safe.
1. The Beginning

The ringing of the house phone was the only sound it cut through the silence of the two-story home, waking the two adults and the two kids within it from their night of sleep. Groans of displeasure followed, echoing off the thin walls.

The thirty-four year-old ex-marine John Winchester cursed loudly as he drowsily kicked the frayed blanket that he had been covered with aside, then lifted himself up off the living room sofa and grouchily made his way to the phone. The shrill nerve-grading ring annoying him faster than anything ever could this early in the damn morning. With another curse, John snatched up the phone.

"What?" he snapped, just as his good friend and owner of the house, Bobby Singer, entered the room, looking as pleased as John to be woken this early. Hopefully, the boys would just go back to sleep. His attention was quickly taken from Bobby as the caller spoke.

"Is this John Winchester?" the voice was that of a woman, with a clear British accent. She sounded reluctant and rather stuffy.

"Yeah, whos calling?" he returned, as he scratched at his bearded chin.

"This is Petunia Dursley...Lily Potters sister."

Johns whole body jerked in surprise, and the grogginess that had been there before faded rapidly, leaving him suddenly wide-awake. "Lily...Has something happened?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

The woman scoffed. "Yes! Shes dead!"

Johns face paled, and he must have swayed on his feet, because he suddenly found himself sitting on one of Bobbys kitchen chairs, with Bobby hovering over him with a concerned look on his scruffy face. "Dead?" he muttered in shock. "What about about my - "

"The boys fine. My husband and I woke up this morning and found him asleep on our doorstep. Come and get him, Winchester, we can't raise him ourselves." With that, Petunia sniffed angrily and then hung up.

John just sat there, looking at the phone in his hands in stunned silence, his face pallid and looking grim. Finally, his patience run out, Bobby broke the silence. "Well, boy? What the hell was that all about? Whos dead?"

John then shook his head and stood up, a hard look in his eyes. "A woman I knew, Bobby, Lily Evans at the time - now Potter." He rubbed his face tiredly and walked back over to the sofa, and grabbed his duffle bag. He searched through it for a clean set of clothes, "She was from England, but came to the US for a small reprieve before she was to get married. We met and we had an affair, a short three-week affair, before she returned to England." Grabbing up his clean shirt and jeans, he just stood there, thinking of the beautiful redheaded woman he remembered meeting in New York, while on a ghoul hunt. She was equally as beautiful as Mary was, but still, she was not his beloved. "I got a call from her about two months after her return to her country by then she had been married for about five weeks and she told me that she was pregnant."

Bobbys eyes about popped out of his head. "Are you saying - "

"That I have another kid? Yeah." John sighed and collapsed onto the sofa. "Yeah...His name is Harry James, and he's exactly fifteen-months as of yesterday. He tossed his gathered clothes aside and buried his head in his hands, trying to get his mind around it all. Weve kept in couch, for Harrys sake."

Bobby shook his head, "Youre an idjit, you know that? Have you told your boys that they have a baby brother?"

John grunted negatively, "I never thought that it was necessary. There isn't any way that I'm going to raise Harry, Bobby. I mean he's a baby. I have a hell of a time with Dean and Sammy as it is. Harry, he's...hes a true innocent. I don't want to mess up with him as I did with my boys. I want him to have the childhood that Dean and Sammy never had."

"Damn it, John," said Bobby, glaring angrily at the younger hunter. "Don't you think that it's their right to know that they have another brother? How can you say that its not necessary?"

John growled and narrowed his eyes at Bobby. "They are never going to meet Harry," he said fervently, "I'm not taking him from his aunt and uncle's home in England. I'm not bringing him here! Why the hell should I tell them about a brother they are never going to meet?"

"Because, its their baby brother!" hissed Bobby.

Shaking his head, John decided to ignore the sense Bobby was making. He took a deep breath to calm him temper before continuing on. "There is something about Lily and Harry and their kind... Still glaring and not at all happy with the quick change in topic, Bobby just grunted in acknowledgement. "Lily was a witch - "

"WHA - "

"Not the demon-worship kind, Bobby. An actual, magic-born witch. She was born with her powers, as are all the witches and wizards of her kind, and James, her husband, is a wizard. Harry, too, was born with magic." John snorted humorously, though his smile was that of fondness. "I have a wizard as a son, its a little ironic."

"I've never heard or came across any other kind of magic-user except those who make deals with demons," said Bobby, both skeptical and interested.

"Apparently, there arent many here in America," shrugged John. He then sat back against the sofa and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Damn it, I should have seen this coming! When Lily was still pregnant with Harry, she and James were made aware of a prophecy that told of a child born to be killed or to defeat a dark lord. There were two children that the prophecy could be about and Harry was one of them.

"When they heard the prophecy, Lily and James contacted me, and we all came to the same realization that it was possible that this could happen; that the Dark Lord, whose name is Voldemort, could possibly attack the Potters. I knew it was possible but I never thought it would actually happen." John frowned sadly. "I promised Lily that should anything happen to them, that I would take Harry. I knew the moment that I made that promise that I wasnt going to keep it."

Bobby huffed in displeasure and John shot him a glare. "Dont get me wrong, I love my son. I love all of my sons! But, I knew that I wasnt going to take Harry from wherever he was placed, unless I had a very good reason. I don't want to bring that baby into a life of hunting. It's bad enough that he has the prophecy hanging over his head..."

Bobby just shook his head but didnt say anything. That was one thing that he agreed with John on - he wouldn't want to see an innocent child get mixed up in hunting. He had watched Sam and Dean grow up and it was painful. He didn't approve of John hunting and still trying to be a father, which he was failing at miserably. Bobby had those boys more than John, and he felt like those were his own sons. John was away for weeks at a time, hunting down the yellow-eyed-demon that had killed Mary, and because of that, he was missing his sons growing up. He wasn't there when Dean and Sam needed their father, and while it looked like Dean wasn't affected, Bobby knew that it was eating the child alive. Watching Sam, Bobby knew that it was only a matter of time before that kid began to rebel he was too much like John to just sit and take orders and accept truth on word alone.

"As well as his Magical Hermaphroditism..." continued John, breaking Bobby out of his thoughts abruptly.

"Wait, what? Magical Hermaphroditism?" He groaned in frustration. "What time is it?" Looking at the clock, and seeing that he read 6:24 a.m., he sighed, "I need a drink its too damn early for all this." He turned back to John, "Do I even want to know what that is?"

John smirked, "Probably not, Bobby."

There was a long pause in the conversation, until he sighed again, and gestured to the younger man. "Well, boy? You gonna tell me, or do I have to find out on my own somehow?"

John rolled his hazel eyes in mild annoyance at being called 'boy', but answered anyways, silently agreeing with Bobby about needing a drink. "Lily called me when Harry was just a few hours old, and told me that she had discovered that Harry was a Magical Hermaphrodite...which is someone who has the ability to switch genders at any godforsaken time, whenever they wish."

That was something Bobby was having a hard time getting his head around. "'Scuse me?" he choked out, his eyes bugging out of his sockets at the whole impossible concept.

"Harry will with time be able to become a female," John tried to explain. "He'll be able to become both a male and a female. Lily said that because of this, Harry really is considered neither truly male or female, because with the ability to become both, he technically _was_ both. She jokingly said that he was our 'son-daughter' or 'daughter-son'."

Bobby looked mystified, "Huh."

John chuckled deeply, his chest rumbling. "Exactly, it's plain weird. But, oddly, it fits Harrys aura. I can't picture my baby boy without that extra aura of power. The boy is breathtaking, too, in both power and beauty."

"So you've actually seen your son?"

"I went to see him twice; when he was just a few weeks old, and again a little before his first birthday, under the pretence of hunting. He's got my father's dark hair, and Lily's beautiful green eyes." Johns eyes flashed sadly, and Bobby got the feeling that the man actually missed his littlest.

"So, who was that on the phone?"

"Lilys sister, Petunia. Lily must of given her your number, as I don't got a permanent residence. I gave Lily your number for emergency contact, but mostly we used their magical method of communication. She and her husband have Harry, but she wants me to go and get him..."

"Well, are you gonna?"

John glared heatedly at the man across from him, I already told you Bobby. 'Im not taking that kid from where he's at."

John may not be planning to raise his youngest son himself but he was still planning to make sure the boy was taken care of, and he was going to make sure that Harry knew who he was. With another tired sigh, John stood up from the couch, grabbed up his clothes again, and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He'll be heading to England earlier that day to make sure his son was settled with his new family.

**I know that I have other stories going on, but I have to write and post as the ideas hit. Every single one of my stories are up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. This one is included in the adoption category.**

**My story 'Surprising You' was written rather poorly. Hopefully, this one is better. I do plan on taking down 'Surprising You' to either correct and redue it, or just take it down for good - I'm still not quite sure what I want to do with it just yet.**

**Anyways...**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far? **


	2. Author's Notes

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
